


the boys in their demon forms (headcanons)

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: nsfw headcanons for the demon brothers in their demon forms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	the boys in their demon forms (headcanons)

**lucifer:**

\- assuming he would _let_ you move, lucifer doesn’t like his wings to be touched  
\- if you’ve been good he may reward you with head, in which case he enjoys the feeling of you tightly gripping his horns

**mammon:**

\- sex with mammon is always heated and messy, but when you lightly caress his wings he _melts_  
\- cuddling after sex is a must too, and he loves getting head scratches around the base of his horns

**leviathan:**

-this boy is too shy to top most days, but when you ride him his tail is almost always coiled tightly around your leg  
\- its grip around your leg will only get tighter when he cums, and you may have a coiled bruise from it a day or two later...

**satan:**

\- sex with satan in his demon form is rough, and you’ll have the bruises and hickeys to show for it  
\- he won’t do anything special with his demon form, just know he will fuck you into the mattress no matter how much you scream his name

**asmodeus:**

\- if you’re getting this man horny enough to reveal his demon form, you will be going all night, and then walking funny tomorrow  
\- asmo isn’t shy when talking about how sensitive his back is, and touching his wings will get him just as riled up, if not more

**beelzebub:**

\- beel’s wings are fragile, so if he’s in his demon form you’re getting topped  
\- he doesn’t mind his horns being touched much, either. his main goal while fucking you is going to be giving you as many bite marks as possible

**belphegor:**

\- sex with belphie in his demon form isn’t much different-- you’re still riding him while his lazy ass watches smugly from below  
\- once you discover how much he likes having his tail touched and rubbed, you do it just to watch him squirm and moan beneath you


End file.
